Miguel D'Addario Author
M'iguel D'Addario · Writer / Escritor' Miguel D'Addario is a writer, coach and professor. Italian. He has published artistic books, poetry, stories, existentialist philosophy, academics, and educational technicians with different publishers. His books have been translated into English, French, Italian, Portuguese and Greek. Degree in Journalism, Master in Social Education and Doctorate in Social Communication from the Complutense University of Madrid. He has developed his experience in various fields of teaching, from Vocational Training to the University level, both in Latin America and Europe. His books are in different centers of studies and libraries of the world, such as the University San Pablo of Peru, University of Santo Domingo the Dominican Republic, University of San Gregorio of Ecuador, University of Valencia, National Library of Spain, National Library of Argentina, University of Texas, University of Toronto, University of Deusto, University of Illinois, University of Kansas, Community of Madrid Libraries, Castilla y León, Andalusia, and the Basque Country, British National Library, Harvard University, Library of the Congress of the United States. PhD and essayist, has received awards and mentions from Writers' Associations, Cultural Centers, Universities, and related offices. Also as Speaker, Lecturer and Researcher, in Universities, Educational Centers, public and private. Author of artistic books: Poetry, Tale and Stories. As an engineer, he is the author of educational technical books of various levels and agendas. Author of books on philosophy, ontology and metaphysics. Author of Self-help and Coaching books. His books are distributed in the five continents, are assiduously consulted in Libraries of the world, and are registered in catalogs, ISBNs and international bibliographic bases. They are translated into multiple languages and can be found in international bookstores, both in paper format and in electronic version. Date of birth: August 6, 1962 (56 years). Buenos Aires. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miguel D'Addario es un escritor, coach y profesor. Italiano. Ha publicado libros artísticos, poesía, relatos, filosofía existencialista, académicos, y técnicos educativos con diferentes editoriales. Sus libros han sido traducidos al inglés, francés, italiano, portugués y griego. Licenciado en Periodismo, Máster en Educación Social y Doctorado en Comunicación Social por la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Ha desarrollado su experiencia en diversos campos de la docencia, desde la Formación Profesional hasta el nivel Universitario, tanto en Iberoamérica como en Europa. Sus libros se encuentran en diferentes centros de estudios y bibliotecas del mundo, como por ejemplo la Universidad San Pablo de Perú, Universidad de Santo Domingo la República Dominicana, Universidad de San Gregorio de Ecuador, Universitat de Valencia, Biblioteca Nacional de España, Biblioteca Nacional de Argentina, Universidad de Texas, Universidad de Toronto, Universidad de Deusto, Universidad de Illinois, Universidad de Kansas, Bibliotecas de la Comunidad de Madrid, Castilla y león, Andalucía, y País Vasco, Biblioteca Nacional Británica, Universidad de Harvard, Biblioteca del Congreso de los Estados Unidos. PhD y ensayista, ha recibido premios y menciones de Asociaciones de escritores, Centros Culturales, Universidades, y sedes afines. Igualmente como Ponente, Conferenciante e Investigador, en Universidades, Centros educacionales, públicos y privados. Autor de libros artísticos: Poesía, Cuento y Relatos. Como ingeniero es autor de libros técnicos educativos, de variados niveles y temarios. Autor de libros de filosofía, ontología y metafísica. Autor de libros de Autoayuda y Coaching. Sus libros están distribuidos en los cinco Continentes, son de consulta asidua en Bibliotecas del mundo, y se encuentran inscritos en los catálogos, ISBNs y bases bibliográficas Internacionales. Son traducidos a múltiples idiomas y pueden encontrarse en los bookstores internacionales, tanto en formato papel como en versión electrónica. Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de agosto de 1962 (56 años). Buenos Aires. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Links in social networks and websites / Links en redes sociales y sitios web'''' *E-mail: migueldaddario@yahoo.it *Los libros de Miguel D'Addario *Escritos de Miguel D'Addario *En Facebook *Canal de YouTube *En twitter * En Google * En Pinterest * En Tumblr * En Vimeo * En Amazon * En Createspace * En Safe Creative * En Casa del Libro * En El Corte Inglés * En Goodreads * ISBN Internacional del Autor * Links de Bookstores donde adquirir libros del Autor * Interview with Author Miguel D'Addario by Book Goodies * Entrevista al Autor Miguel D'Addario by Amazon * Interview with Author Miguel D´Addario by Opyton * Interview with Miguel D´Addario by Awesomegang Category:Browse